Adivina quien soy está noche
by roanva
Summary: Sere y Darien se trasladan a Los Ángeles donde se casan y comienzan una vida pletórica y do marcha a las mil maravillas, hasta que Sere regresa a los escenarios. Lo que para ella es un sueño hecho realidad, para Darien será el punto de partida de muchos problemas, desconfianzas, celos y rupturas que se multiplicarán de una manera que ninguno de ellos pudo nunca imaginar.
1. 01 - Tragedia

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "ADIVINA QUIEN SOY" Es el segundo libro.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_Tragedia_

_E_l sonido del silencio es intimidador. El chirrido de las ruedas aún me angustia.

¡Estoy viva!

¡Viva!

Oigo la voz de Darien. Quiero contestar. Siento sus pasos rápidos acercándose, pero estoy paralizada de miedo, tirada en la calle y apenas puedo respirar.

Tiemblo y mis ojos se encuentran con los de Mina, la mujer de Mamoru. Está en el suelo a mi lado. Nos miramos. Ambas respiramos con dificultad, pero estamos vivas.

—Cuqui, ¿estás bien? —pregunta ella con un hilo de voz.

Asiento sin poder despegar los labios, pero su pregunta hace que todo regrese a mi mente. El coche acercándose a toda velocidad. El miedo. La mano de Mina tirando de mí. Cómo las dos caemos con brusquedad tras el coche de Mamoru. Un frenazo increíble y luego silencio.

Pero ese silencio se rompe de golpe para plagarse de gritos. Chillidos aterrorizados. Mamoru se agacha con gesto descompuesto e, instantes después, la voz de Darien llega hasta nosotras diciendo:

—¡No las muevas, Mamoru! Llama a una ambulancia.

Pero yo me muevo. Me pongo boca arriba y suelto un gemido. Me duele el hombro.

¡Joder, cómo me duele!

Mis ojos se encuentran con los de mi amor, que, con el rostro desencajado, se inclina sobre mí y, sin apenas tocarme para no moverme, murmura desesperado:

—Serena, Dios mío, cariño... ¿Estás bien?

No termina de abrazarme. Necesito su calor, su cariño, sus palabras bonitas tanto como siento que él me necesita a mí, y respondo para tranquilizarlo:

—Estoy bien... no te preocupes... estoy bien.

—Bichito, estoy mareada —se queja Mina, incorporándose.

—Calma, cielo... No te muevas —la tranquiliza Mamoru.

De repente, me encuentro con la mirada de Mina y, emocionada por lo que esta chica ha hecho por mí, musito:

—Gracias.

La joven y rubia esposa de Mamoru, que yo pensaba que tenía menos cerebro que Calamardo, el amigo de Bob Esponja, sonríe. Me acaba de salvar de morir arrollada por el coche, arriesgándose a irse ella también al otro barrio. Se lo agradeceré eternamente.

Eternamente.

Darien me toca el brazo sin querer y yo doy un grito agónico.

¡Joder, qué dolor!

Me mira asustado y, con la respiración de nuevo acelerada, susurra:

—No te muevas, cariño.

—Me duele... me duele...

—Lo sé... lo sé...Tranquila —insiste con gesto preocupado.

Con las lágrimas a punto de brotarme como un manantial por el insoportable dolor que siento, veo que Darien llama a un médico amigo suyo, que viene corriendo hacia nosotros.

—Pide hielo en el pub. ¡Necesito hielo urgentemente!

Me muevo y vuelvo a gritar de dolor. Darien me mira y, quitándose la chaqueta, dice:

—Creo que te has dislocado el hombro en la caída.

En ese instante no sé lo que es «dislocado » ni lo que es «el hombro», pero el gesto de mi chico es sombrío. Muy sombrío y eso me asusta mientras me quejo:

—Joder..., ¡cómo me dueleeeeeeeeeeee!

Cuando aparece su amigo con una bolsa de hielo, Darien blasfema y, mirándolo, le comenta:

—Fran, necesito tu ayuda.

Me colocan boca arriba en la acera manejándome como a una muñeca y veo que el tal Fran me sujeta la cabeza. Me pongo nerviosa. ¿Qué me van a hacer?

—Me duele, Darien... Me duele mucho.

Mi amor se sienta en el suelo y pone un pie a un lado de mi torso.

—Lo sé, cariño..., pero pronto pasará todo. Voy a cogerte la mano con fuerza y a tirar de ella hacia mí.

—¡No... no me toques! ¡Me muero de dolor! —grito asustada.

Él entiende mi miedo. Estoy aterrorizada. Darien intenta tranquilizarme y, cuando lo consigue, vuelve a colocarse como antes y murmura:

—Tengo que recolocarte el hombro, cariño. Esto te va a doler.

Y sin darme tiempo ni a parpadear, veo que el tal Fran y él se miran y entonces Darien hace un movimiento seco que provoca que vea las estrellas del firmamento entero, mientras grito con desconsuelo.

Por Dios, ¡qué dolorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos a borbotones. Lloro como una tonta. Odio hacerlo delante de toda esta gente, pero no lo puedo evitar. Me duele tanto que no puedo pensar en nada más.

—Ya está... ya está, cariño —me acuna él para tranquilizarme.

Nos quedamos así un rato y noto cómo le voy empapando la camisa de lágrimas. Darien no me suelta. No se separa de mí. Sólo me mima y me susurra maravillosas palabras de amor, mientras alguna gente pasa a nuestro lado.

Cuando me tranquilizo, deja de abrazarme con cuidado, cubre el hielo con su chaqueta y, poniéndomelo sobre el hombro, dice, al ver que lo miro con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas:

—Tranquila, mi vida. La ambulancia no tardará.

Intento calmarme, pero no puedo. Primero, porque casi me atropellan. Segundo, porque el brazo me duele horrores. Y tercero, porque el nerviosismo de Darien me pone nerviosa a mí.

—Dime que estás bien —insiste él.

—Sí... sí... —consigo balbucear.

Mi respuesta lo calma, pero entonces se levanta del suelo hecho una hidra, se aleja de mí y lo oigo gritar con fiereza:

—¡¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?!

Asustada al oírlo tan furioso, me incorporo un poco a pesar de mi dolor y lo veo caminar hacia el coche que ha estado a punto de atropellarme. Dentro está Setsuna, con la cabeza sobre el volante.

¡Perra, mala víbora!

Mira a Darien y la veo llorar. Gemir. Suplicar. Mi chico, ofuscado, abre la puerta del coche con tal furia que casi la arranca y la saca de él gritando como un poseso.

Yo observo la escena mientras la gente se arremolina alrededor. Setsuna llora y Darien grita y maldice como un loco. El hombre al que he visto acompañar antes a Setsuna se acerca a ellos con gesto descompuesto al imaginarse lo ocurrido.

—Mamoru —susurro dolorida—. Ve y tranquiliza a Darien, por favor.

Él, tras asentir, se acerca a su hermano con cara de enfado e intenta mediar, pero Darien está alterado. Muy alterado. Finalmente, entre Mamoru y otro hombre consiguen separarlo de Setsuna y los tranquilizan a los dos. Yo no puedo dejar de mirarla a ella. Está a cinco escasos metros de mí y veo que me dice entre lágrimas:

—Lo siento... lo siento.

—¡Qué poca vergüenza tiene! Casi te mata y ahora te viene con lloriqueos —cuchichea Mina a mi lado, al ver hacia adónde miro.

Efectivamente. Esa mujer no tiene vergüenza. Por otra parte, no sé cómo tomarme ese «Lo siento», si será sincero o fingido.

Lo ocurrido me tiene alucinada. Una cosa es que esté colada por Darien y otra muy diferente que llegue a los límites a los que ha llegado. Sin duda alguna no está bien de la cabeza.

Joder, ¡que casi me mata!

—Tranquilas, chicas —oigo decir a Mamoru, acercándose a su mujer y a mí—. Las ambulancias ya están llegando.

—Me he roto dos uñas, bichito.

—Mañana te las pones nuevas, cielo —contesta él sonriendo.

El estridente sonido de varias ambulancias y coches de policía lo llena todo. Rápidamente, acordonan el lugar y retiran a los curiosos, mientras unos médicos nos atienden a Mina y a mí. Me inmovilizan el brazo y el cuello.

Como si fuera una pluma, me levantan y me ponen en una camilla y veo que me llevan hacia una ambulancia. Miro a Mina, que está en mi misma situación. Pobrecilla. Desde la camilla, giro la cabeza y vuelvo a mirar a Setsuna. Sigue llorando, mientras su acompañante niega con la cabeza y mira al suelo.

Mamoru no da abasto. Corre de la camilla donde está su mujer a la camilla en la que estoy yo. Cuando me meten en la ambulancia, oigo que Darien afirma:

—Iré con ella.

Los dos hombres y la mujer de la ambulancia se miran y esta última dice sonriendo: —Ya sabe que no le vamos a decir que no, doctor Chiba, pero aquí nosotros tenemos que trabajar.

Él, molesto, cierra los ojos un momento y luego les explica lo que ha hecho para atenderme, pero dispuesto a no interferir, finalmente asiente y las puertas se cierran. Pocos segundos después, oigo cómo se cierran las puertas de delante también y, haciendo sonar su aguda sirena, la ambulancia se pone en marcha.

Quiero estar con Darien. Tengo ganas de llorar, pero debo ser fuerte, no una niñata caprichosa y consentida que llora porque no tiene a su novio cerca.

La mujer y uno de los hombres comienzan a atenderme y ella me pregunta en inglés: —¿Recuerdas tu nombre?

Todavía aturdida, la entiendo, pero respondo en español.

—Me llamo... me llamo Serena Tsukino Tenoh.

La mujer asiente, coge una jeringuilla, la llena de un líquido transparente y, pinchándola en la vía intravenosa que segundos antes me ha puesto, sonríe y dice también en español: —Tranquila, Serena. Pronto estaremos en el hospital Ronald Reagan.

—¿Y Darien? ¿Dónde está?

Comienzo a marearme cuando le oigo decir: —Estoy aquí, cariño.

Como puedo, muevo la cabeza y miro hacia arriba. Por una ventanilla puedo ver a Darien sentado en la parte delantera de la ambulancia y sonrío.


	2. 02 - Mi medicina

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "ADIVINA QUIEN SOY" Es el primer libro.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_02 - Mi medicina_

_E_n el hospital, tras hacerme radiografías e inmovilizarme el brazo con un cabestrillo, un enfermero empuja la silla de ruedas donde voy sentada. Se para ante una puerta y al abrirla me encuentro con Darien.

—Hola, mi vida —dice al verme.

Se lo ve preocupado. El que empujaba mi silla me ayuda a sentarme en una cama y luego se va, dejándonos solos. Cariñoso, Darien me da un rápido beso en los labios, me acaricia la mejilla y me pregunta si me duele mucho.

Noto una pequeña molestia, pero nada que ver con el dolor que tenía antes.

—Es soportable —le contesto. Entonces, consciente de todo lo que ha pasado, añado en voz baja—: ¿Y Mina cómo está?

—Tiene una luxación en una costilla y magulladuras en las piernas y en los brazos, como tú. Pero, tranquila, sobrevivirá y le sacará a mi hermano ese anillo que tantas ganas tenía de comprarse y seguramente algo más.

Ambos sonreímos.

—¿Quieres que llamemos a tus padres? —me pregunta.

Lo pienso un momento, pero finalmente niego con la cabeza. Sé lo mucho que se preocuparán a tantos kilómetros de distancia. Prefiero que no lo sepan. Estoy bien y no quiero que sufran por mí.

Cierro los ojos. Estoy molida. Como si me hubieran dado una paliza, pero aun así digo: —¿Setsuna está bien?

Tras un incómodo silencio, Darien asiente.

—Sí. —Y con un profundo suspiro, añade—: Cuando se recupere, tendrá un gran problema con nosotros y con la ley. Te aseguro que lo que ha hecho no va a quedar impune. He hablado con mi padre y él nos representará. Me encargaré de que pague lo que ha hecho. Lo que ha intentado hacer la...

—Darien, no —lo corto—. No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Cómo que no puedes hacerlo? Ha estado a punto de matarte, cariño.

Asiento. Lo sé. Sé que lo que Setsuna quería hacer en ese instante era eso, pero continúo: —Tranquilízate y piensa. Por favor... Si alguien odia a esa mujer con ganas, ésa soy yo, pero no puedo olvidar que sufre por amor. Te quiere. Se le ha ido la cabeza, ha bebido de más y... y además, yo cruzaba por donde no debía. También tengo parte de culpa, ¿no lo ves?

—Serena —dice él con voz grave—. Te ha podido matar. Si hubiera cumplido su propósito, tú y yo ahora no estaríamos aquí, hablando, ¿no te das cuenta?

Vuelvo a asentir. Claro que me doy cuenta, sin embargo, insisto: —Pero lo estamos, Darien. Estoy aquí contigo y voy a seguir estándolo mañana y al otro y al otro. —Intento sonreír, sin éxito, cuando prosigo—: No voy a denunciarla, cariño. Lo siento pero no puedo. Creo que bastantes problemas tiene ya con superar lo ocurrido.

—Eres demasiado buena, demasiado, y creo que...

—No. He dicho que no —sentencio.

Me mira boquiabierto y cuando asume que no me va a hacer cambiar de opinión, murmura: —Nunca pensé que Setsuna pudiera hacer algo así. Nunca. No sé cómo pedirte perdón por ello y...

—Darien —lo corto—. Tú no tienes que pedirme disculpas porque tú no tienes la culpa de nada, cariño. Se le ha ido la pinza; ¿qué tienes tú que ver en ello?

—Me siento culpable. Debería haber sido más previsor.

—¡¿Previsor?!

Adopta una expresión compungida y explica: —Setsuna padece depresión desde hace años. Se medica y...

—Joder...

—Un amigo del hospital me comentó el otro día que vendió su clínica pediátrica al año de desaparecer yo. Ya no es la dueña. Sólo trabaja allí unas horas y yo... yo debí haber imaginado que podría pasar algo así.

Recuerdo que esa misma noche, mientras cenábamos, ella nos había hablado de su clínica y pregunto: —Y sabiendo la verdad, ¿por qué no has dicho nada durante la cena?

—¿Cómo lo iba a decir, Serena? No podía ser tan cruel. Además, no sé qué le ha contado de su vida al hombre que la acompañaba y no quería meter la pata. Tampoco quería preguntarle por su enfermedad. No era el momento ni el lugar, cariño. Deseaba hablar con ella, llamarla un día para ver cómo estaba. Por eso hoy, al verla, la he invitado a cenar con nosotros sin pensarlo. Merecía ser bien recibida por nosotros dos, por la familia Chiba. Siempre ha sido una buena amiga, aunque ella pensara...

—Ella pensaba que era algo más para ti, ¿verdad?

Darien asiente y, tras resoplar, añade: —Siempre he sido sincero con ella. Cientos de veces le he dicho que nunca habría nada serio entre los dos, pero Setsuna se empeñaba en continuar a mi lado y yo, egoístamente, lo aceptaba. Lo creas o no, no sólo lo hice por mí, sino también por ella. La veía feliz, con su problema controlado, y eso me valía. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que lo que he hecho no ha estado bien.

—No te angusties, cariño.

—Por eso digo que es mi culpa, Serena —prosigue él—. Sin querer, yo he provocado lo ocurrido. Yo soy el culpable, ¿no lo ves?

Al notar la desesperación en sus ojos, respondo: —No, mi vida, tú no lo has provocado. Es cierto que has jugado con sus sentimientos sin pensar en el dolor que le podías ocasionar a ella, pero tú no la has obligado a ponerse al volante, a apretar el acelerador y a lanzar el coche contra mí. —Darien no responde y yo continúo—: Y ahora, sabiendo lo que sé, ¿cómo pretendes que la denuncie? Si antes no podía, ahora menos.

Mi moreno no contesta y, dispuesta a dejarlo todo claro, afirmo:

—Lo que no voy a permitir es que te culpabilices de todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor. Las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar y punto. ¿O acaso eres también responsable de lo de la capa de ozono? ¿O del hambre del Tercer Mundo? —Consigo que me mire y concluyo—: Que te quede claro, señor Darien Chiba, que para mí sólo serás culpable de lo que puedas hacerme directamente, ¿entendido?

No se mueve. Sólo me mira. Incrédula, veo que igual que con su madre, el sentimiento de culpa no lo deja vivir. ¿Por qué se siente así?

Pero yo no estoy dispuesta a que viva con esa angustia e insisto:

—No pienso dirigirte la palabra hasta que me digas que me has entendido y que tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ha ocurrido, ¿vale, amor mío?

Asiente con la cabeza y, tras unos tensos segundos, sonríe y contesta: —Sólo para que me llamaras «amor mío», ha merecido la pena escucharte.

—¡Darien! —protesto.

Él sonríe y finalmente accede.

—De acuerdo, caprichosa. Te he entendido y yo no tengo la culpa.

—¡Bien!

Cuando me abraza con cuidado, oímos que se abre la puerta de la habitación. Es Mina en una silla de ruedas, acompañada de Mamoru y una guapa enfermera morena.

Cuando llega a mi lado, Mina me coge la mano. En ese momento me entra la llorera tonta y digo entre sollozos: —Mina, dime que estás bien o...

—Ay, amorrrr, no lloresssss. ¡Arriba esas pestañas! —bromea, con su cara de pizpireta.

—Siento mucho lo que te ha pasado.

—Tranquila, Serena —interviene Mamoru sonriendo, tras guiñarle un ojo a la enfermera que ha entrado con ellos—. Te aseguro que mi mujercita sacará provecho de su heroicidad una vez salga del hospital.

—Bichitooooo... —se queja ella divertida—. No digas eso, tontuso.

Veo cómo Mamoru y la enfermera se miran hasta que ésta sale de la habitación.

¡Qué descaro!

Si Darien hace eso delante de mí, como poco le arranco los ojos.

Cuando mi cuñado se acerca a su hermano para comentarle algo, Mina baja la voz y me dice: —La semana que viene nos vamos de compras, ¿vale?

Me entra la risa y asiento divertida. Entonces, ella añade: —Esa listilla no me ha dado buena espina y creo que te lo he hecho saber con la mirada durante la cena, cuando he visto cómo se derretía cada vez que contemplaba a Darien. Y en el pub, ¡oh, en el pub!, cuando ha empezado a contar ciertas intimidades, me he marchado porque estaba a punto de gritarle «Guapa, ¡haz clic y minimízate!», pero no quería ser ordinaria.

Como siempre, su manera de hablar me hace gracia. ¡Mina no podría ser ordinaria ni queriendo!

—No sé cómo darte las gracias.

Ella sonríe y, bajando la voz, contesta:

—Vamos, cuqui, ¿acaso tú no habrías hecho lo mismo por mí?

Asiento. Sin duda lo habría hecho.

—Te superquiero —concluye Mina con una bonita sonrisa.

Yo sonrío también. Le agradezco sus muestras de cariño en un momento como éste. Casi no nos conocemos, pero creo que la he juzgado demasiado rápido y que se merece otra oportunidad. Y me alegra que piense que yo habría hecho lo mismo por ella.

Los hermanos Chiba nos miran divertidos y Mamoru dice: —Hermano, al final papá va a tener razón con eso de que las rubias sólo dan problemas.

Eso me hace reír, pero Mina protesta: —Bichitooooooooooo, no digas eso, tontusete.

Los cuatro nos quedamos esa noche en el hospital. Darien se niega a que nos den el alta a Mina y a mí, y nosotras decidimos claudicar.

¡Menudo fin de fiesta y llegada a mi nuevo hogar!

De madrugada, cuando me despierto, veo que Darien está sentado en el butacón que hay frente a la cama, leyendo un libro. Lo observo entre las pestañas. Él no me ve.

Como siempre, está guapo y sexy y aún más con ese gesto tan serio y con la camisa abierta. Sé que se martiriza por lo ocurrido. Lo veo en sus ojos y en el rictus de su boca. Se preocupa por mí.

Ay, mi niño.

Durante un rato, me dedico a observarlo y a disfrutar de las vistas, pero en cuanto ve que me muevo, deja el libro sobre una mesita, se levanta y rápidamente se acerca a mí.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

Su voz me reconforta. Su presencia me da seguridad e, incapaz de callarme, murmuro: —Sólo quería decirte que te quiero.

Sonríe. Me toca la frente y, con expresión cómica, cuchichea:

—Me parece que el golpe ha sido más fuerte de lo que creía en un principio. ¿Me

tengo que preocupar?

Su humor y su gesto guasón me hacen sonreír. ¡Menuda vena romántica la mía!

Durante unos segundos ambos nos reímos, hasta que de pronto digo: —Quiero casarme contigo mañana mismo.

Sorprendido, mi amor clava sus bonitos ojos color castaño en mí.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta.

—Vayámonos a Las Vegas tú y yo —contesto—. Hagamos una boda loca, diferente y...

—Cariño —me corta él—, nos casaremos cuando tú quieras, pero en Las Vegas no.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero casarme contigo ante los ojos de Dios.

Vaya... ¿Desde cuándo es tan creyente?

Hago un mohín, él sonríe y finalmente yo también sonrío. Pero ¡qué facilona soy con este hombre...!

Darien me besa y afirma: —Yo me ocuparé de todo.

—Vale, pero te pido una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero una fiesta muy divertida.

—Te lo prometo —responde abrazándome.

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

**Hola niñas! Me extrañaron? Bue… no importa.**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, hace prácticamente 2 meses que no actualizo, lo verdad no tenia ganas, y mas de algunas de las chicas sabe que ni siquiera un fic que tenga drama puedo leer, ando demasiado sensible, pero bueno, no quería dejarlas a la mitad, así que acá les dejo un nuevo capi, cortito, pero por algo se empieza no?**

**Mil disculpas por dejar pasar tanto tiempo, espero tomarle el ritmo que llevaba de nuevo y empezar con los de las nuevas especies! A parte de un par de cosas que anduve escribiendo.**

**Buenos nos leemos. **

**Beshitos y gracias por el apoyo.**


	3. 03 - Yo no te pido la Luna

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "ADIVINA QUIEN SOY" Es el primer libro.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

03 - _Yo no te pido la Luna_

_A_l día siguiente ya estoy en casa. Debo tener el brazo inmovilizado una o dos semanas, hasta que deje de dolerme. También tengo que tomar antiinflamatorios.

Armando, el padre de Darien, nos llama por teléfono. Habla con su hijo y luego conmigo, pero yo no me bajo de la burra. No voy a denunciar a esa mujer.

Le comentamos lo de la boda y me da la sensación de que se alegra y mucho. ¿Es posible que ahora me quiera tanto?

Wilma, la mujer que viene a limpiar la casa y que es un encanto, desde el minuto uno se desvive porque me encuentre perfectamente, aunque al enterarse de lo de la inminente boda, decide hacer una limpieza general. ¡Lo que me faltaba!

Al final, Darien me hace llamar a mi familia para comentarles lo ocurrido. Se lo suavizo. No les cuento toda la verdad, sólo que crucé por donde no debía. Como es de esperar, todos me regañan y me llaman loca. Yo aguanto y sonrío y luego remato con la noticia de que la boda se adelanta. Mi padre rápidamente me pregunta si estoy embarazada. Divertida, lo saco de su error. Antes de colgar, me aseguran que pedirán los papeles que necesito para el enlace.

Pasan diez días, en los que toreo a Darien y a Wilma como puedo para no tomar leche. ¡Qué pesaditos están con lo del calcio! Y por fin me puedo liberar del cabestrillo. Me lo habría podido quitar antes, pero tener a un médico cerca es matador.

Darien también hizo venir a un fisio a casa a atenderme. Según él, no estaba de más prevenir problemas futuros, y la verdad es que me ha ido muy bien.

Pero el día en que doy por finalizados todos los cuidados, me siento feliz. ¡Vuelvo a ser yo!

Quedan dos semanas para la boda. Está programada para el 21 de diciembre y aún no puedo creer que me vaya a casar. Tanto Darien como yo somos unos antibodas y aquí estamos, dispuestos a pasar por la iglesia, con cura, convite, bailecito romántico y corte de tarta.

Mi chico está un poco apurado porque no tendremos luna de miel. Después de casarnos, se reincorporará al hospital tras su larga ausencia y no va muy bien que ahora nos marchemos de viaje. Lo posponemos. A mí no me importa mucho. Sólo quiero estar con él donde sea. Nada más.

Yo no me ocupo de nada del enlace y Darien lo hace todo. Dice que espera sorprenderme. Confío en él. No me queda otra. Pero tengo un problema. Un gran problema.

Odio el sitio donde vivimos. Todo lo que me rodea me recuerda a ella. A Setsuna. A la mujer que casi me manda al otro barrio y que, en su momento, ayudó a Darien a decorar su casa.

Cuando le cuento a él lo que me pasa, me entiende e insiste en que redecoremos la casa. El problema es que está tan liado con la boda que ahora es complicado hacerlo.

Plan A: redecoro incluso con el lío de la boda.

Plan B: espero que pase la boda.

Sin lugar a dudas, creo que lo más acertado es el plan B. Esperaré.

Mina me busca el vestido de novia. Ella fue diseñadora de moda para una marca que adora, pero al conocer a Mamoru lo dejó. Lo abandonó todo por amor. Por su bichito. Una tarde, junto con sus amigas, me lleva al mundo de las novias glamurosas. Ni que decir tiene que me pruebo los mejores vestidos del mundo mundial y, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, estoy divina de la muerte con ellos.

No hay vestido que me quede mal. Estoy cuqui. ¿Me estaré volviendo una creída?

Al final, me decido por uno de corte romántico, con falda de tul y lazo gris en la cintura, de la diseñadora Vera Wang, que me encanta y a Mina, como dice ella, le rechifla.

Dice que es del estilo del que llevó Kate Hudson años atrás en la película _Guerra de novias_.

Con él puesto, escojo un bonito velo. Un tul sedoso que me colocan en una especie de moño bajo y, cuando me miro al espejo con toda la parafernalia, me quedo sin habla.

Pero ¡si hasta parezco buena!

Sonrío al imaginar a Darien o a mi familia cuando me vean así. Sé que los voy a sorprender, ¡porque la primera sorprendida soy yo!

Pregunto el precio varias veces. No me cabe la menor duda de que todo esto cuesta un pastón, pero no me lo dicen. Mina se niega. Es su regalo y el de Mamoru por nuestra boda. Al final acepto. No me queda otra.

—Ahora debes elegir otro vestido para la fiesta —dice una de sus amigas.

Al oírla las miro y respondo: —Ni de coña.

Mina y las demás dan un paso atrás y se llevan las manos a la boca asustadas.

Joder. Ni que les hubiera dicho que voy a atracar la tienda y a matarlas.

—Debes hacerlo —insiste Kakyuu volviendo en sí—. Es obligatorio tener más de un modelito que lucir. Uno para la ceremonia y quizá un par de ellos para la fiesta posterior.

¡¿Cómo?!

¡Yo flipo!

¿Cómo que más de un vestido? ¿Desde cuándo?

Mi madre sólo tuvo un vestido de novia. ¡Uno! ¿Por qué ahora yo tengo que tener dos o más? No. Me niego.

Y enfrentándome al pijerío que me quieren imponer, les aclaro con convicción: —Sólo quiero un vestido. Este traje no me lo volveré a poner nunca más y quiero disfrutarlo a tope.

—Pero lo _cool _es cambiarse de vestido y...

—Lo que se lleve a mí me importa tres pepinos —interrumpo a Mina, que se queda con la boca abierta. Sólo quiero este vestido. Ni uno más.

Al final, a regañadientes, ella y sus amigas se dan por vencidas. Deben de pensar que estoy como una chota, pero me da igual. Ese día quiero bailar y disfrutar con mi único vestido puesto. Ese que un día miraré, como hace mi madre cuando saca el suyo del baúl, y sonreiré al recordar los bonitos momentos que pasé con él.

Cuando esa noche llego a casa estoy muerta. Mina y sus amigas van a acabar teniendo razón cuando dicen que salir de compras es agotador. Nunca me había probado tantos vestidos, y menos de novia.

El 16 de diciembre estoy esperando a mi familia emocionadísima en el aeropuerto. Al verlos salto y grito, mientras corro para recibirlos. Ellos hacen lo mismo y pocos minutos después nos besamos y abrazamos como locos.

Darien los recibe tan contento como yo, y nos dirigimos en un par de coches hacia la que ya es mi casa.

En el camino, mi madre me dice que Fiore y Pupuran me envían millones de besos. Qué pena no tenerlos aquí para que me griten eso de «¡Tulipana!». Yo ya sabía que no iban a venir por trabajo. Lo sabía, pues lo hablé con ellos por teléfono y me apena mucho. Me habría encantado verlos, pero tal como está la situación laboral en España, mejor no pedir nada, no sea que te den el finiquito.

Mamá me comenta también que envió todas mis cosas en barco y que ha escondido entre mis pertenencias varios paquetitos de jamón de bellota y fuet del que me gusta. ¡Yo aplaudo contenta!

Mi hermano Haruka y Michiru deciden ir a un hotel cercano. Quieren intimidad, y Darien y yo los entendemos. Pero mis padres, mis otros dos hermanos y mis abuelas se alojan en nuestra casa.

Y Lita, mi loca Lita, ha decidido acampar en el salón. No quiere dormir con mis abuelas. Darien la mira extrañado, como siempre, y yo me río. Su familia no es tan ruidosa como la mía, pero la casa está a rebosar de vida y alegría, y eso me encanta.

Como es lógico, mi Gordicienta particular exige mi despedida de soltera. ¡Faltaría más! Y Mina, que conoce mejor que yo Los Ángeles, organiza una cena de chicas. Eso sí, en el sitio más pijo de toda la ciudad. La cara de Lita cuando conoce a Mina y a sus amigas es para verla.

¡Me meo de risa!

A la despedida vienen Kakyuu, Diana y Mina, junto con mis abuelas, mi madre, Lita y yo. El restaurante donde cenamos es muy pero que muy bonito y la comida está buenísima. El problema es que las cantidades son tan mínimas, tan escasas, tan _light _que todo nos sabe a poco.

—Vamos a ver —cuchichea Lita, mirando a Mina y a sus amigas—; pero ¿de dónde han salido estás Topladies?

Me río sin poderlo remediar.

—Cállate y no la líes —le advierto.

—¿Que no la líe? Pero ¿tú has visto que especímenes? ¡Éstas en el _National Geographic _no tienen precio!

Me río de nuevo e, intentando mantener un equilibro entre las Topladies y la Gordicienta de mi amiga, le digo, también en voz baja: —Lita, ellas son como son y tú eres como eres. Simplemente hay que aceptar a cada persona y...

—Pero dicen todo el rato gilipolleces como «¡Es cuquiiiiii!», «¡Me superencantaaaaaaaaaaaa! » o «¡Amorrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!». Y ya no te digo cuando se despiden de sus chupiamiguitos con eso de «Chaíto. Besitos de caramelito».

Me vuelvo a reír y ella continúa: —¿Cómo pueden partir un langostino en cachitos y superencantarles? Joder... a mí que me traigan una docena y entonces los saborearé. Pero ¡con uno solo...!

Lita tiene razón. Nos han traído una ensalada de lo más chic y _fashion _con un solo langostino encima. ¡Uno! Y antes de que yo pueda decirle nada, añade:

—Si te vuelves como ellas, te juro, Serena Van Tsukino Tenoh, que te arranco las orejas.

Me tapo la boca para no reírme a carcajadas. Sin duda alguna, nunca seré como Mina y sus amigas. Primero, porque yo misma no me lo voy a permitir, y segundo, porque quiero conservar mis orejas.

Una vez salimos del restaurante, Lita propone que vayamos a un local de striptease masculino. Quiere ver carne fresca, pero las chicas se niegan y al final vamos a tomar un cóctel a un lugar llamado Fashion and Look. Cuando llegamos, es lo que me imaginaba: un sitio glamuroso y lleno de gente guapa, donde miran a mis abuelas como bichos raros. Nos quedamos ahí una horita, hasta que mamá y la abuela Zirconia dicen que se quieren marchar. Están cansadas y tanta música, gente y ruido las agobia.

Pero la abuela Selene no se quiere ir a dormir todavía y Lita tampoco. ¡Menudas son ellas! Al final, cuando mamá y la abuela Zirconia se marchan en un taxi, mi amiga me mira y pregunta: —¿Qué tal si vamos a un _burger_? Estoy muerta de hambre y necesito una grasienta y enorme hamburguesa doble con queso.

Mi carcajada lo dice todo y la cara de horror de Mina y sus amigas, también. Al final, como con Lita no hay quien pueda, ¡todas al _burger_!

Cuando nos acabamos nuestras grasientas y dobles hamburguesas con aros de cebolla y patatas fritas, Lita insiste en que vayamos a un sitio de _boys_, pero al ver la poca aceptación que tiene su idea por parte de las Topladies, como las ha bautizado Gordicienta, mi abuela Selene propone ir al Cool and Hot de su amigo Malachite.

De repente, recuerdo las veces que la he oído hablar de él. Fue un noviete que tuvo antes de casarse con mi abuelo. Sorprendida, le pregunto: —Pero ¿sigues en contacto con él?

Selene asiente y dice:

—Y más desde que existen Facebook y las redes sociales.

¡Vaya con mi abuela!

Desde que he llegado a Los Ángeles, nunca he ido al Cool and Hot, pero sólo con ver las caras de las tres Topladies ya sé que el sitio es de todo menos glamuroso, lo que se confirma cuando Kakyuu dice: —Cuquita... ese lugar es antiestético y feote.

Mi abuela, que las ha calado hace rato, responde sonriendo:

—No siempre lo más puesto y decorado es lo mejor, cariñito. —Y sin dar tregua, exclama—: ¡Vamos, Malachite nos espera!

—¿Nos espera? —pregunto alucinada.

Mi abuela asiente y, guiñándome un ojo, cuchichea: —Acabo de hablar con él por teléfono y está deseoso de verme.

Lita sonríe. Yo no lo hago, porque me encuentro entre dos aguas.

Nos montamos todas en el coche de Mina y, en el camino, la abuela Selene nos explica que el local es un sitio de músicos, donde quien quiere puede cantar.

Malachite es un viejo cantante de country nacido en Dallas. Sonrío al pensar que las raíces musicales de mi abuela determinan también sus amistades.

El lugar se encuentra a las afueras de Los Ángeles y, al llegar, vemos que la puerta está llena de motos de gran cilindrada. Mina se me acerca y murmura:

—No he oído hablar bien de este lugar.

—¿Por qué?

Antes de que ella me pueda responder, la puerta del bar se abre de golpe y un rubio grande como un armario y con más músculos que Schwarzenegger saca a un hombre borracho y grita: —¡Si vuelves a entrar, lo vas a lamentar, capullo!

Todas nos quedamos paradas al oírlo y, al vernos, el rubio nos pregunta con cara de mala leche: —¿Van a entrar, señoritas?

Mina y sus amigas tiemblan como chihuahuas asustados, pero mi abuela, plantándose ante el tipo, dice: —Busco a Malachite Ford.

—¿Quién lo busca? —pregunta él con brusquedad.

Sin amilanarse, mi valerosa abuela lo mira de arriba abajo y responde:

—Dile que ha venido Selene _la holandesa_. Él sabrá.

De pronto, el enorme bicho cambia la expresión y, con voz aterciopelada, murmura: —¿Tía Selene, eres tú?

Mi abuela lo mira y, sorprendida, exclama: —¡¿Zyocite?! Pero, criatura de Dios, ¡qué grande te has hecho!

Me quedo anonadada cuando veo que mi pequeña abuela y ese gigante se abrazan y besuquean, mientras Lita comenta divertida:

—¡Vaya con la abuela! Ésta nos da sopas con honda.

Selene nos presenta una a una al desconocido y nos informa de que es el hijo de su amigo Malachite. Las Topladies se han quedado mudas y el tal Zyocite, encantado, nos hace entrar en el local, mientras va apartando con rudeza a los moscones que se nos acercan.

¡El Cool and Hot es la bomba!

Ni lujos ni leches en vinagre. El techo está tapizado de billetes y las paredes llenas de guitarras y fotos de cientos de cantantes. De pronto, del fondo del local aparece un hombre maduro de pelo cano. Tiene una pinta de vaquero total y más con el sombrero que lleva. Mi abuela y él se miran, se sonríen y finalmente se funden en un abrazo, tras darse un picazo en los labios que dura más de lo que yo estimo necesario.

¡Qué fuerteeeeeeeeeeee!

La alegría de mi abuela es patente y nos vuelve a presentar. El hombre, al saber que soy su nieta Serena, dice: —Es tan linda como tú, Selene.

Ella, con voz aterciopelada, le da un golpe cariñoso en el antebrazo y replica:

—Oh, tonto... Tú que me miras con buenos ojos.

Durante más de diez minutos, veo a mi abuela reír como nunca antes. La veo coquetear, parpadear y hacer caídas de ojos.

Lita cuchichea: —Joder con Selene, ¡es toda una Lobacienta!

Asiento y sonrío. Ver a mi abuela así para mí es de lo más curioso y me quedo fascinada contemplándola, hasta que me fijo en Mina y sus amigas. Parecen estacas de lo tiesas que están, mientras los hombres que pululan por el local les dicen infinidad de cosas.

En un momento dado, Mina le suelta a uno: —Selecciónate y suprímete.

Ellos se parten de risa ¡y no es para menos!

Como puedo, me meto en la conversación de mi abuela y Malachite y le pido a él que nos lleve a donde nos podamos sentar.

Una vez entramos en lo que él considera la zona vip, me relajo. Es un pequeño espacio con sillones de lo más cutre, pero al menos allí los hombres no nos acosan. En ese preciso instante, oigo a Kakyuu susurrar:

—Estoy superasustada.

No sólo la oigo yo, también mi abuela, que, agarrándola del brazo, dice:

—Pues déjate el susto para otro momento, niña, y si alguno se acerca a ti con fines no muy buenos, le arrancas los dientes. Que altura y manos no te faltan, jovencita.

Kakyuu cierra el pico. Creo que ahora la que la asusta es mi abuela.

Me río con ganas. Una camarera con grandes pechos y una cortísima minifalda vaquera nos sonríe y se acerca a nosotras.

Malachite nos la presenta como Tessa, la mujer de su hijo, y le dice:

—Tráeles seis destornilladores.

—Después nos mira y, guiñándonos un ojo, explica—: ¡Es nuestra bebida estrella!

—Yo... yo prefiero un Shirley Temple con dos guindas —dice Kakyuu.

¡_Pa _matarla!

La joven camarera la mira. Sin duda alguna debe de estar pensando de dónde habrá salido, y con paciencia infinita le explica: —No tengo, cielo. Pero el destornillador te aseguro que te gustará. Me salen muy buenos.

—¡Destornilladores para todas! —exclama mi abuela.

Cuando la camarera se va, Lita, que está a mi lado, murmura:

—Éstas se nos hacen caquita hoy aquí.

Las miro. La verdad es que me dan pena. Resoplo y digo: —Éste no es su ambiente. Hay que entenderlo.

Pero cuatro destornilladores más tarde, han cambiado de actitud y hasta parecen pasarlo bien.

Como era de esperar, mi abuela, acompañada por Malachite, sube al escenario y nos deleita con la canción _Sweet Home Alabama_. Los demás nos lanzamos a la pista de baile, moviéndonos al son de la música.

Cuando acaban la canción, les pedimos un bis y mi abuela me anima a subir al escenario.

Canto con ella y con Malachite. Al ver cómo se miran entiendo por qué mi abuela siempre incluye esa cancioncita en sus actuaciones.

¡Qué calladito se lo tenía!

Cuando termina la música, me bajo del escenario mientras la gente aplaude y, cuando mi abuela se va a bajar también, Malachite la coge de la mano, la hace sentarse en un taburete y él se sienta en otro.

¿Qué van a hacer?

A una seña de él, las luces del local bajan y Malachite dice: —Amigos, hoy es un día muy... muy... muy... especial para mí. La preciosa mujer que está sentada a mi lado fue, ha sido y será hasta el día en que me muera mi único y verdadero amor. ¡Mi chica!

Encantados, todos aplauden y vitorean, mientras yo, descolocada, bebo un trago de mi destornillador. Malachite continúa: —He conocido muchas mujeres, incluida a la madre de mis dos hijos, que un día se marchó para no volver, gracias a Dios.—Todos ríen, aunque yo no le veo la gracia—. Pero mi preciosa Selene es la única que me robó el corazón y nunca me lo ha devuelto. Hace ya varios años nos reencontramos por casualidad en un concierto en Londres. Ella actuaba con su banda y yo con la mía y, amigos, ¡las chispas saltaron de nuevo! —La gente silba—. Pero por aquel entonces cada uno tenía su vida y decidimos proseguir con ellas. Aunque ante vosotros reconozco, y ella lo sabe, que pese a que desde entonces no nos hayamos visto más de diez veces, la adoro con todo mi corazón.

—Oh, _porfaplissssss_... ¡Qué bonitoooooooo! —murmura Mina, mirándome.

—Cuqui, ¡es idealllllll! —afirma Kakyuu con su destornillador en la mano.

Yo, descolocada, sonrío. Lita, acercándose a mí, susurra: —¿Ha dicho _porfaplis_?

Asiento, pero no puedo prestarle atención. Estoy pendiente de mi abuela y de Malachite, que me están volviendo loca.

Pero ¿qué me he perdido?

Ella sonríe con coquetería y Malachite le retira el pelo de la cara y dice: —Hay una canción que el primer día que la escuché supe que era para que la cantáramos mi chica y yo —explica, señalando a Selene—. Se la envié por esas modernidades que hay hoy en día del Facebook para que la escuchara y un día, en una de nuestras conexiones por Skype, la animé a que la cantáramos juntos. —Mi abuela sonríe y él pregunta—: ¿Te atreves a cantarla esta vez mirándome a los ojos, cielo?

¿Mi abuela sabe lo que es Skype?

Con una sonrisa, ella asiente.

¡Joder... joder... joder con mi Lobaabuelacienta!

Acabo de descubrir en quién pensaba todos estos años cuando cerraba los ojos y cantaba. Sin lugar a dudas, ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

Malachite sonríe mientras todos los miramos y, cuando un foco amarillento los ilumina, dice:

—La canción se llama _If I didn't Know Better_.

Comienza a tocar la guitarra y, tras los primeros acordes, mi abuela comienza a cantar en un tono de voz bajo:

_If I didn't know better I'd hang myhat right there_.

_If I didn't know better I'd follow you up the stairs_.

Con la boca abierta, me siento en una silla a escucharlos.

No conocía esta lenta y pausada canción. Pero escucharla me resulta, como poco, embriagador.

Mina, emocionada, me mira y me susurra que esa canción salió en una serie llamada _Nashville_. No la conozco. No la he visto, pero la buscaré y la veré.

Una vez mi abuela calla, Malachite comienza a cantar y suspiro al entender la letra, que habla de una pasión oculta por una amistad, de un amor duro y descarnado.

¡Vaya tela... vaya tela!

Observo cómo mi abuela y su amigo cantan mirándose a los ojos una más que sensual canción, mientras se hablan a través de la música y la mirada.

—Aquí hay tema que te quemas —cuchichea Lita.

Asiento. Aquí hay tema, temazo y retemazo, y no sólo yo me estoy dando cuenta. En el escenario, mientras cantan, Malachite y Selene no ocultan lo que sienten el uno por la otra y yo no sé si reír, llorar o salir corriendo.

Cuando la canción acaba se hace el silencio en el local. La gente casi no respira, hasta que finalmente estallan en aplausos y yo consigo reaccionar.

—Me ha superencantadooooooo —aplaude Mina.

—¡Qué cucadaaaaaaaaaa! —elogia Kakyuu.

Lita, con su para mí habitual gesto de mofa, va a decir algo cuando, mirándola, le ordeno: —Cierra el pico, Gordicienta.

Minutos después, mi abuela por fin baja del escenario y se dirige hacia nosotras. Todos le dan la enhorabuena y cuando llega hasta mí, nos miramos y, sin que yo diga nada, murmura: —Sí, cariño. Él es el amor de mi vida.

A las cuatro de la madrugada, tras una noche de lo más divertida, plagada de destornilladores, bailes mil y canciones sobre el escenario, dejamos a Kakyuu y a Diana en sus casas con una bolinga más que considerable.

Creo que cuando se den cuenta de todo lo que han bailado y cantado sin pudor, me van a odiar. Pero, bueno, ya cuento con ello.

Acompañamos también a Mina, que no está en condiciones de conducir, y después Lita, mi abuela y yo cogemos un taxi hasta mi casa.

Una vez allí, mi abuela, aún en su nube particular, se va a dormir, y Lita y yo nos dirigimos a la cocina. Abrimos la nevera y ella, al ver una botella de champán con etiqueta rosa, la coge encantada y dice: —¡Éste! Que me han hablado muy bien de él.

No sé de lo que habla, pero accedo. A mí me da igual el color de la etiqueta. Nos sentamos en el suelo de la cocina y nos apoyamos en los muebles. Lita empieza a hablar del increíble lugar en que estamos y yo, cansada y con varias copas de más, le hago saber lo mucho que odio esta cocina y esta casa. Cuando le confieso el porqué de mi odio, ella, boquiabierta, me pasa la botella y dice: —¿Cómo que no vas a denunciar a esa zorramplona? ¡Te quiso matar!

Bebo un trago a morro y luego digo: —No empieces tú también con eso.

Durante un rato, escucho cómo protesta sobre lo mal que hago al no denunciarla, pero yo estoy a lo mío. Miro la encimera roja y no puedo dejar de imaginar a Darien y a Setsuna sobre ella haciendo el amor.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hago esto a mí misma?

Irritantes imágenes de mi chico mordiéndose el labio y lo que no es el labio pasan por mi mente y, furiosa, me levanto.

—No quiero hablar más de ello.

—Floricienta, relájate.

—Bastante tengo con tener que vivir en esta casa y con esta cocina. Veo estas puñeteras encimeras rojas y siento... siento ganas de vomitar y...

—Nadie te dijo que fuera fácil estar con un hombre como Darien. Y, además, te vas a casar con él.

Me vuelvo a desplomar en el suelo, a su lado, y, dando otro trago a la botella de champán, contesto: —Ya te digo... pasado mañana.

Lita murmura divertida: —Te envidio y, aunque no hayamos tenido una despedida de soltera de las que a mí me gustan, con tíos cachas y granujientos, tengo que decirte que Darien es un hombre estupendo y sólo hay que ver cómo te mira para saber que está total y completamente colado por ti. Ojalá se hubiera fijado en mí y no en ti. Si es que hasta para eso tienes suerte, _jodía_.

—Lo sé. —Sonrío al pensar en mi chico—. Darien es el hombre más maravilloso, atento, romántico, irresistible, apasionado y ardiente que he conocido en toda mi vida. Y lo reconozco: ¡lo quiero todo para mí! Absolutamente todo. Me estoy volviendo una posesiva increíble.

—Haces bien. Porque te aseguro que si lo sueltas, lo pillo yo.

Ambas reímos y en ese momento se enciende la luz de la cocina. Es mi abuela Selene, que no puede dormir. Tras un rato charlando las tres, Lita se marcha al salón, se tira en el sofá y se queda frita.

Una vez solas ella y yo, mi abuela me mira y dice: —Quise a tu abuelo con todo mi corazón. Conocí a Malachite en un viaje que hice a Estados Unidos cuando era jovencita. ¡Oh, qué guapo y joven era! Lideraba una banda de country y yo una de música pop. Tuvimos un romance maravilloso, pero cuando regresé a Holanda, una discográfica nos contrató a mí y a mi grupo y decidí olvidarme de sentimientos y seguir mi camino con la música. En esa época no existían ni Facebook, ni Skype, ni nada para mantener el contacto y, cuando dejé de recibir sus cartas, pensé que se había olvidado de mí.

»Años más tarde, conocí a tu abuelo y con el tiempo decidí casarme con él y seguir con mi música. El tiempo pasó, tuve a tu padre, luego llegó la enfermedad de tu abuelo y, hace diez años, cuando estuve en Londres con mi banda, la vida volvió a poner frente a mí a Malachite. Y, oh, Serena..., verlo fue brutal. Electrizante. Increíble. Fue mirarnos, reconocernos y sentir lo mismo que habíamos sentido cuando éramos unos chavales. Y bueno... tras tres días juntos, ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir entre nosotros.

»No me siento orgullosa de haber engañado a tu abuelo, pero él estaba enfermo y...

—No tienes por qué justificarte, Selene.

Ella sonríe y, mientras me sujeto el pelo con un pasador, dice: —Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé. Pero quiero y necesito contártelo. Tu abuelo estaba enfermo. Nuestra vida de pareja siempre fue muy limitada y, cuando me reencontré con el amor de mi vida, mi cuerpo se rebeló y mi mente se nubló. Te juro, Serena, que no vi más. Sonrío. Entiendo de lo que habla. A eso yo lo llamo «pasión».

Ver a esa persona que adoras y no poder resistirte. Es lo que yo sentía y siento por Darien y si no pudiera estar con él, cada vez que nos reencontráramos, siempre acabaríamos igual.

—Luego murió tu abuelo y Malachite y yo nos hemos visto siempre que hemos podido. ¿Recuerdas las veces que he viajado a Barcelona, Roma u Holanda? —Asiento y ella prosigue—: Era para estar con él. Cada cual tiene su vida y sus responsabilidades, pero sin lugar a dudas Malachite y yo tenemos nuestra particular historia de amor. Por eso, y a pesar de lo que sé que te gusta cantar, si realmente quieres a Darien como sé que lo quieres, no desperdicies el tiempo. Vive, cariño. Disfruta. Saborea la vida como si fuera tu último día. En cuanto a lo de cantar, ¡no lo abandones! Lucha por tu sueño. Pero nunca dejes de guiarte por el corazón o algún día lo lamentarás.

Cuando de madrugada subo a la habitación, ésta está a oscuras, pero siento la presencia de Darien. Con cuidado, me pongo un liviano camisón amarillo, pero estoy torpe. He bebido más de la cuenta. Mis ojos poco a poco se adaptan a la oscuridad y una sonrisita me asoma a los labios al oír que mi amor se mueve. No dice nada, pero sé que está despierto y me observa. Me espera.

Miro el reloj digital de números naranja que está sobre la mesilla. Las cinco y dieciocho. Me acerco a la cama. Darien está boca arriba. Lo miro. Tiene el torso descubierto y los ojos cerrados.

¡Qué sexy y tentador es!

Me subo a la cama e, impaciente, me siento a horcajadas sobre él. Sonrío al ver que se le curvan las comisuras de los labios.

¡Qué bribón! Ya sabía yo que estaba despierto.

Me acerco a él despacio. Me encanta su olor varonil. Le beso la frente, la mejilla izquierda, la derecha, la punta de la nariz, la barbilla y, finalmente, acercándome a su boca, murmuro: —Eres mío. Sólo mío.

Sonríe.

Sé que le gusta oírme decir algo tan de él.

Abre los ojos y, como siempre, su mirada me hace arder.

—¿Has ligado mucho? —pregunta.

Honestamente le tendría que decir que sí. En el bar de Malachite me han tirado los tejos, los trastos y todo lo habido y por haber, pero contesto:

—Con nadie tan maravilloso como tú.

Me da un azote que suena a hueco e insiste: —Entonces, es cierto, has ligado.

Sin ganas de que se enfade por esa tontería, respondo: —Teniéndote a ti no necesito a nadie más.

Deja que devore su boca y, cuando nos separamos, cuchicheo: —¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos en ese sillón que nos espera junto al jacuzzi y hacemos un trío? Tú, él y yo.

No responde. Sé que lo enloquece la propuesta. Lo noto temblar y, apretándome contra él, murmura: —Mmmmm... estás juguetona.

Asiento y digo mimosa: —Juguemos a «Adivina quién soy esta noche».

Sus manos vuelan por mi cuerpo y sonríe. Sin duda, ese juego morboso y caliente, durante el cual dejamos de ser Serena y Darien para convertirnos en otras personas, cada vez nos gusta más. Responde:

—Estoy tan caliente, tan receptivo, tan loco por ti, que en este instante sería capaz de abrirte las piernas para que otro te follara mientras yo observo y...

—¿Lo harías...? —lo corto, excitada por lo que oigo.

Los tríos son algo que ambos hemos experimentado por separado y yo espero que algún día podamos vivirlo juntos. Imaginar lo que ahora me propone me pone a mil. Darien lo sabe, lo intuye, lo nota y, tras soltar un jadeo, musita: —Por ti soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas..., conejita.

Intenta moverse para controlarme, pero yo no se lo permito. Clavo las rodillas con fuerza en la cama y murmuro, tomando las riendas:

—No... no... hoy mando yo.

Con sensualidad, levanto los brazos y me quito el pasador. Mi rubia melena que a Darien tanto le gusta cae sobre mis hombros y él rápidamente me la acaricia. Mimosa, busco su mano con la boca y se la beso con dulzura mientras noto mis latidos acelerados.

Darien me aviva el corazón. Nadie lo hace como él. Me estremezco bajo su mirada e, inclinándome, lo incito a que me bese los pechos. Darien lo hace por encima del camisón. Me los mordisquea hasta que el juego le sabe a poco y, bajando la tela con urgencia, accede a mis pezones, que devora con su boca caliente.

Oh, Dios, ¡qué gustazo!

Me arqueo hacia él. Me entrego. Su lengua juega con mis pezones, poniéndomelos erguidos, mientras yo imagino que su locura se debe a lo que he propuesto del trío. Con fervor, me lame, chupa y muerde con deseo. Con descaro, yo muevo las caderas sobre él y siento su enorme erección crecer debajo de mí.

¡La boca se me hace agua!

Cuánto lo deseo.

—Esto me estorba —lo oigo decir.

Y, de un tirón, me quita el camisón, que cae a un lado de la cama.

Sonrío.

Su locura es mi locura, mi pasión es su pasión... y cuando su boca abandona mis pezones y se acerca con urgencia a la mía, sé que voy a perder el combate y que él va a tomar las riendas de la situación. Experimento un espasmo de placer al notar su dominio.

Sólo me toca... Sólo me besa... Pero es tal su posesión que mi cuerpo y toda yo ya nos hemos rendido a él.

Con un rápido movimiento, me coloca debajo de él. Caigo sobre el colchón y, mientras

Darien se pone sobre mí, lo oigo decir: —Te echaba de menos, cariño.

Ardo...

Me quemo...

Me abraso entre sus brazos...

Disfruto de sus caricias y un mundo plagado de dulces y atractivas tentaciones me incendia mientras mis gemidos son mi única válvula de escape.

¡Qué placerrrrrrrrrrrr!

—Esto me estorba también —vuelve a decir.

Entonces, da de nuevo un tirón, y yo sonrío. Se acaba de cargar mis bragas.

¡Adiós conjuntito!

Menos mal que era de los baratos...

Su boca, su exigente boca, baja por mi vientre dejando a su paso cientos de dulces besos. Lo que siento es insoportable. Oh, sí.

Mi amor me abrasa, me hace arder, me calcina y yo disfruto mientras lo dejo hacer.

—Esta noche no jugaremos a «Adivina quién soy», conejita.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto, dispuesta a todo.

Darien sonríe y murmura: —Porque esta noche quiero tener a mi caprichosa.

Con pasión, me muerde, me besa, me lame y, cuando llega entre mis piernas, exijo entre temblores de deseo y pasión: —¡Hazme tuya!

Darien levanta la cabeza. Me mira, sonríe y, subiendo por mi ardiente y entregado cuerpo, llega hasta mi boca y musita: —Todavía no.

¡¿Cómo que todavía no?!

Pero no puedo protestar. Su boca se apodera de la mía con fiereza y explora cada rincón, haciéndome vibrar.

Oh, sí... adoro que haga esto.

—Un día seré capaz de realizar esa fantasía del trío con otro hombre —musita—. Ese día, te cogeré las manos para que no le toques y te exigiré que abras las piernas para él...

—Sí... sí...

Mi voz susurrante y febril lo incita y, entregada a sus caricias, me arqueo hacia él.

Cuando siento que me separa las piernas con las rodillas y que toca mi humedad, vuelvo a jadear, impaciente.

—Eso es... Así... Húmeda te follaremos ese hombre y yo y tú disfrutarás, ¿verdad, conejita?

—Sí... Oh, sí... —gimo, al borde del orgasmo.

Durante varios minutos, Darien me susurra cosas calientes y morbosas. Sin duda alguna, mi futuro marido y yo lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

—Me vuelve loco oír tus jadeos —murmura.

Lo beso. Me lanzo a su boca y ahora soy yo la que con afán disfruta de cada milímetro de su lengua y de él. Lo adoro. Lo quiero. Lo necesito.

Nuestro instinto animal, ese que nos enloquece en la intimidad, está a flor de piel mientras jugamos y nos damos placer de mil y una maneras. Su miembro está duro, preparado, abultado, mientras yo estoy caliente, húmeda y abierta para él.

Deseosa y anhelante por recibirlo en mi interior, me muevo hasta notar la punta de su pene en la entrada de mi temblorosa vagina.

¡Sí, cariño...! ¡Oh, sí!

¡Lo quiero dentro y lo quiero ya!

Darien lo sabe, lo intuye, lo imagina. Agarra su miembro y lo introduce en mi interior, pero sólo un poco. Un poquito. Mi respiración se acelera a la espera de más y me aferro a sus hombros mientras abro las piernas y muevo las caderas para facilitarle el acceso, dispuesta y loca por sentir sus embestidas duras, rápidas y posesivas.

¡Las necesito!

Pero Darien no me lo da. Se dedica a tentarme, a volverme loca, a martirizarme. Y cuando ya no puedo más, con todas mis fuerzas lo tumbo sobre la cama hasta quedar de nuevo sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

Sorprendido por ese salvaje ataque, sonríe y murmura: —Nena... estás muy caliente. ¿Qué has bebido?

Por supuesto que estoy caliente y bebida y encantada del momento.

—Un poco de todo —contesto.

Dispuesta a dar satisfacción a mi deseo, le agarro el pene, pero cuando voy a encajarme sobre él, me sujeta con fuerza por las caderas para mantenerme en el aire, mientras murmura: —Todavía no.

—Darien, lo necesito —le pido excitada.

Él sonríe y susurra: —Hoy quiero ampliar las seis fases del orgasmo a siete. Quiero que conozcas un nuevo nivel que llamaré fase estrellada.

Sonríe y, mientras yo me vuelvo loca con lo que me dice, él exclama con voz ronca y cargada de deseo: —Quiero que tras tu fase homicida veas las estrellas.

Resoplo y me río. Mi chico y su particular sentido del humor me hacen feliz.

La sangre se me acelera. Lo deseo.

No puedo esperar más, pero cuando voy a volver a protestar, Darien me deja caer sobre su miembro y el placer que siento es único, irrepetible e inigualable, y ¡veo las estrellas!

Un largo jadeo cargado de deseo sale de mi interior y apenas me puedo mover. La excitación ha sido tal que sentirlo por fin dentro me deja sin aliento. Él, sin soltar mis caderas, entra y profundiza mientras se recrea mirándome y apretándose contra mi cuerpo.

—¿Te gusta así? —lo oigo preguntar.

Asiento.

—¿Has visto las estrellas?

Suelto un gemido de placer y, con un hilo de voz, respondo: —Y todo el firmamento.

Sonríe mientras yo me muerdo los labios para no gritar de placer y despertar a toda mi familia. ¡Menudo corte!

Mi cuerpo es una bomba nuclear llena de terminaciones nerviosas que disfrutan más cada segundo. Sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, sus embestidas se aceleran al tiempo que yo, sin fuerzas, dejo que me mueva. Entonces veo que se muerde el labio inferior y me pide: —Di mi nombre, cariño.

Tomo aire y murmuro mimosa: —Darien...

Su cuerpo se contrae y el empellón profundiza más en mí cuando vuelve a insistir, loco de deseo: —Otra vez.

—Darien...

La locura se apodera de él tanto como de mí y el Darien posesivo y territorial que me gusta hace acto de presencia en nuestra intimidad.

Enloquecida, oigo sus jadeos y los míos mientras él entra y sale de mí. Pierdo el control y le clavo las uñas en los hombros.

Al ver que me muerdo los labios para no gritar, acerca la boca a la mía mientras su miembro palpita en mi interior.

—Así, cariño... así... veamos las estrellas juntos.

Lo hago. Lo hace. Lo hacemos. Sin duda que lo hacemos, mientras su boca me devora y un nuevo empellón penetra más profundamente y una nueva oleada de placer me toma y siento cómo nuestros fluidos nos empapan.

Mi placer lo enloquece y el suyo me hace perder la razón. Me agarra el trasero con las manos y comienza a moverme de atrás hacia delante, imprimiendo un agónico movimiento que lo lleva finalmente al clímax.

¡Oh, sí! Quiero verlo llegar al éxtasis.

Minutos después y cuando ambos recuperamos el resuello, sigo tendida sobre su pecho. No me suelta. Le encanta tenerme así y a mí me encanta que me tenga. Es tan cariñoso que me pasaría la vida encima de él.

Pero debemos asearnos, ambos estamos empapados. Estiro la mano, cojo los kleenex que hay sobre la mesilla y, sacando un par de ellos, lo beso y murmuro: —Toma, límpiate.

Luego, mi chico me besa en la frente, me acurruca de nuevo sobre él y pregunta: —¿Lo has pasado bien en tu despedida de soltera?

Asiento. Mientras disfruto de sus mimos, susurro: —No veo el momento de casarme contigo, cariño.

El cuerpo de Darien se mueve al reír y, abrazándome para que me duerma, dice:

—Descansa, amor mío... Sin duda has bebido de todo un poco.


	4. 4 – Suavemente

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "ADIVINA QUIEN SOY" Es el primer libro.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_4 – Suavemente_

_L_lega el tan esperado día de la boda. Por Dios... por Dios, ¡qué nervios!

Darien, empujado por mi madre y la abuela Zirconia, se marcha a casa de su hermano Mamoru para vestirse. Pobre... He visto por su cara que no quería irse, pero ha obedecido y no ha dicho ni mu. Según mi madre y mi abuela, no es bueno que nos veamos antes de la ceremonia.

Sé que se resiste a dejarme. Algo que me indica que no se fía totalmente de mí. ¿Temerá que salga corriendo?

Sonrío y, para que se vaya más tranquilo, le digo: —No me perdería nuestra boda por nada del mundo.

Cuando se va, siento un gran vacío. ¿Por qué mi madre y mi abuela son tan pesaditas con las tradiciones?

Sólo permito que mi madre y Lita me ayuden a vestirme. Quiero que ambas disfruten de este momento a tope. Y así es. Lo veo en sus caras, en cómo sonríen. Se emocionan mil veces y, cuando la peluquera me coloca el velo, mi madre llora.

—Ay, mi niñaaaaaaaaaa. Ay, mi Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

—Mamá, por favor —me río—, que se me corre el rímel si lloro.

—Ay, mi niña, ¡qué bonita estás! ¿Llevas lo azul, lo nuevo, lo viejo y lo prestado?

Sonrío. Lo nuevo es el vestido. Lo viejo es la llave que la madre de Darien le regaló y que él me entregó a mí; me la he cosido al liguero azul. Y lo prestado es el conjunto de pendientes y collar que mi madre llevó en su boda.

—Sí, mamá, tranquila. Ya me lo has preguntado siete veces.

—Increíble, Serena. Hasta pareces buena —suelta Lita.

Eso me hace reír. Es lo mismo que pensé yo cuando me vi vestida de novia la primera vez. No sé si será por el pelo rubio o los ojos azules, pero, vamos, así vestida soy la virginidad personificada.

—Estás preciosa, cariño, ¡preciosa!

—Superdivinaaaaaa —se mofa Lita.

Con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, mi madre entra en el cuarto de baño para enjugárselas y que no se le estropee el maquillaje y Lita, mirándome, cuchichea mientras me coge las manos: —Siempre había pensado que este día sería al revés. Yo vestida de novia y tú ayudándome a vestirme, pero...

—Ya llegará tu momento —la corto—. No seas tonta.

Ella sonríe y, suspirando, murmura: —Me he vuelto muy selectiva. Ahora, o me hacen llegar a las seis fases del orgasmo por todo lo alto o directamente los descarto.

—¿Y si te digo que hay siete fases?

Lita me mira y, acercándose, susurra:

—Dime ahora mismo cuál es esa fase, Floricienta, o de aquí no sales viva.

Nos miramos y, entre risas, murmuro: —La séptima es la fase estrellada. —Y al ver cómo me mira, aclaro—: Tras la homicida, que es la sexta, Darien me ha enseñado a ver las estrellas.

—Joder con el maquinote de Darien... —se burla mi amiga y, sin perder su humor, añade—: Al final va a ser verdad eso de que los maduritos tienen su morbazo.

—Te lo aseguro.

—Vale... si tú has visto esa fase, yo también la quiero ver. Por lo tanto, ya te informaré de mis progresos orgasmales.

Nos estamos riendo cuando mi madre vuelve con nosotras.

—Ya verás cuando te vean tu padre, tus abuelas y tus hermanos —dice—. Ay, qué guapa estás, cariñooooooooooooo.

Contenta, me miro al espejo. Esa que está ahí reflejada soy yo y aún no me lo creo.

Parezco una estrella de Hollywood con este peinado y este vestido, y espero que Darien se quede tan impresionado como mi madre.

Cuando salgo de la habitación, el primero al que veo es a mi hermano Melvin esperando abajo, en el vestíbulo. Nos miramos y sonrío al ver que va de caballero Jedi. Está muy guapo. No esperaba menos de él, aunque no me quiero ni imaginar el disgusto de mi abuela Zirconia.

Con parsimonia, bajo la escalera y Melvin viene a mi encuentro. Me coge la mano y, tras besármela, me dice: —Hoy será un día largamente recordado por mí. Siempre has sido hermosa, mi princesa, pero hoy tu perfección se supera a sí misma.

—Amor... me superencantaaaaaaaaaaaa —exclama Lita.

Me río. Mi hermano es la bomba y mi amiga, la leche... y, como si él fuera de la realeza, hago un asentimiento de cabeza y respondo:

—Caballero Jedi Melvin Skywalker, me honran tus halagos, pero he de decirte que tú sí que estás increíblemente guapo.

—Me superencanta tambiénnnnnnnnnnn —se mofa Lita.

Mi madre pone los ojos en blanco y nos apremia: —Vamos, dejaos de tonterías y bajemos a hacernos las fotos.

Entre risas, agarro la mano de Melvin y entramos juntos en el salón, donde está el resto de mi familia que, al verme, se quedan sin habla.

—Bueno, ¿tan fea estoy? —bromeo.

Mi abuela Zirconia se echa a llorar mientras mi abuela Selene corre a besarme. Mi padre se queda paralizado sin dejar de mirarme, mientras Haruka sonríe y Sammy dice: —Estás que rompes la pana, hermanita. Espero que en la fiesta haya bellezas como tú.

Poco después, todos felices, nos hacemos las fotos y cuando un Hummer blanco e impresionante viene a buscarnos, mi abuela Selene, besándome, sentencia: —Eres la novia más guapa del mundo, cariño.

Sonrío y la beso yo también. Subimos todos al coche. Mis hermanos y Lita están flipados. No quiero ni imaginármelos cuando vean a algunos de los invitados.

Cuando llegamos a la 540 South Commonwealth Avenue me sorprendo al ver la iglesia tan bonita. Sólo había estado aquí una vez y era por la tarde. Nunca la había visto a la luz del día.

Mi familia baja del coche y comienzan a subir la escalera. Yo espero junto a mi padre a la Tata y a la pequeña Hotaru. La niña corre a abrazarme. Esta guapísima con su traje de tul, elegido por Mina, y yo, encantada, me la como a besos.

Cuando la suelto, la Tata me abraza. Me murmura al oído que espera que sea muy feliz y cuando se aparta, le dice a la pequeña: —Pórtate bien, Hotaru. Y recuerda, tienes que ir delante de Serena echando pétalos en el suelo, ¿vale?

La cría asiente y le dice adiós con la mano cuando la Tata entra en la iglesia.

—Hoy es uno de los días más felices de mi vida, resoplidos —dice mi padre mirándome sonriente—. Hoy te voy a entregar en matrimonio y espero que seas tan feliz como yo lo soy con tu madre.

Me emociono y resoplo. Mi padre es de pocas palabras, pero lo que dice siempre me llega al corazón. Lo beso en la mejilla y noto en su abrazo lo emocionado que está. De pronto, mi abuela Selene y Lita bajan la escalera y mi abuela dice: —Si antes te he dicho que eres la novia más guapa del mundo, espera a ver al novio. ¡Impresionante, mi niña! ¡Ese muchacho está impresionante!

—Mamáaaaa... —la regaña mi padre con cariño.

De la mano de mi abuela, Lita interviene divertida: —En serio, Serena... qué guapo, ¡qué guapo! Estoy por ponerte la zancadilla, quitarte el vestido y entrar yo del brazo de tu padre. Como se te ocurra decir que no cuando el cura te lo pregunte, te juro que me caso yo con él y veo las estrellas. Qué tío más guapooooooooooooooooooo.

Mi abuela suelta una carcajada. Al final, las dos me guiñan un ojo y se vuelven a la iglesia.

Cuando desaparecen de nuestra vista, mi padre me mira y pregunta: —¿Preparada, cariño?

Asiento y tras animar a Hotaru a que camine delante de nosotros, los tres comenzamos a subir la escalera. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, me siento cohibida. La iglesia está a rebosar de gente y el órgano comienza a sonar. Hotaru me mira y yo murmuro: —Ahora tienes que ir hasta la Tata despacito y echando pétalos de la cesta, ¿vale?

La cría asiente y yo recorro el pasillo del brazo de mi padre, mientras los invitados, actores, músicos y cantantes me sonríen y yo les sonrío a ellos. Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que propuse de Las Vegas, pero me gusta. Reconozco que me gusta. Sin embargo, cuando veo a Darien, oh, Dios, ¡oh, Dios!, ya no puedo mirar a nadie que no sea él.

Madre mía, qué pedazo de hombre, de tío, de machote, ¡de todoooo! Y es mío, ¡sólo mío!

Está guapísimo con su frac negro. ¡Joderrr... cuánto me gusta! ¡Lo adoro! ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo necesito!

Su sonrisa y ver cómo me mira me llenan de felicidad. Por el amor de Dios, pero si hasta creo que me va a dar un infarto de placer. Nos vamos a casar. Estoy totalmente enamorada de Darien y él lo está de mí. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Cuando llegamos ante el altar, la Tata coge a Hotaru de la mano y la lleva junto a los Chiba. Yo los miro sonriente y ellos me sonríen también y me guiñan un ojo. Mina asiente contenta con la cabeza y leo en sus labios: —Me superencantaaaaaa.

Mi padre me besa en la mejilla y en ese momento siento la mano de Darien sobre la mía. Me agarra con fuerza, con seguridad y, acercándome a él, me susurra al oído: —Si no estuviéramos donde estamos, te arrancaría el vestido. Esta noche voy a poseer con deleite cada milímetro de tu cuerpo, caprichosa.

Guau, ¡qué calor!

¿Cómo me puede decir eso en un momento así?

Joder, ¡que estamos en una iglesia!

Me humedezco al oír sus palabras y el muy granuja sonríe con cara de no haber roto un plato.

¡Para matarlo!

Pero feliz y contenta le guiño un ojo y él me lo guiña a mí. Después miro hacia delante y la ceremonia comienza.

¡Allá vamos!


End file.
